Dia de San Valentín
by MrRayney
Summary: Es día de San Valentín y Chico Bestia le tiene preparado a Raven un pequeño regalo.


Hola chicos soy yo MrRayney con la última entrega de la trilogía de comics creada por la artista Limey404 y para mi esta es mi favorita, es la más corta pero espero les guste, sin nada que decir disfruten del One-Shot.

**_Los personajes de Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad lo son de DC y Warner Brothers._**

**_El comic en el cual está basado este One-Shot no es mio es de la artista Limey404._**

* * *

**_Día de San Valentín_**

— ¡Dios mío! Yo jamás pensé que podríamos salir con vida de esa guarida, creí que estaríamos a punto de morir— Dijo Chico Bestia con una mueca de cansancio mientras a su lado estaba Raven con la capucha puesta.

Ese mismo día se cumplían dos meses, dos semanas y cuatro días desde el día en que la pareja cromáticamente desafiada comenzó su relación, las cosas entre los dos héroes mejoraban con el paso del tiempo, ese día eran los únicos en la Torre y se dirigían a la habitación de la empática a descansar un poco.

—Y por "guarida" ¿Te estas refiriendo a la casa del horror de San Valentín de Starfire?— Comento Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Demonios ella debe haber limpiado todas las repisas relacionadas a San Valentin por lo menos de ocho Wal-marts para conseguir todo ese color rosa…pobre Robin no quiero imaginar por lo que tiene que pasar el día de hoy—Respondió Chico Bestia.

El mutante y la empática comenzaron a reír de ese comentario, para Raven los momentos en los que Chico Bestia no estaba tratando de ser divertido y bombardeándola con sus chistes malos, eran los momentos en los cuales podía ser realmente divertido.

—Pero…ya sabes…este es el primer catorce de febrero en el que tengo novia por lo que…no crees que no tendría algo planeado para ti ¿verdad?—Comento Chico Bestia mientras se detenía—. Feliz día de San Valentín, Rae—

Chico Bestia saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Raven se trataba de una rosa roja, la empática se quitó la capucha mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con mucho cuidado tomo entre sus manos el precioso regalo.

—Un gesto dulce y simple, me gusta…muchas gracias, Gar— Dijo Raven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó con cautela a su novio acto seguido recostó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Chico Bestia y finalmente le dio un casto beso en los labios, duraron así un par de minutos saboreando el momento pero cuando sintieron la falta de aire se separaron, ambos sonrojados como tomates después de todo esas muestras de cariño por parte de Raven eran muy raras.

—Y realmente aprecio mucho que no te hayas ido por la borda por la festividad del día de hoy, sé que debió ser muy difícil para ti no darme alguna clase de regalo estúpido y exagerado que tienden algunas personas a dar— Comento Raven mientras comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación mientras olía el dulce aroma de la rosa regalada por su novio.

Chico Bestia trago saliva, su rostro paso de una sonrisa a una de completa preocupación, su cuerpo se tensó y lo único que pudo ver fue como su novia estaba a punto de abrir su habitación, comenzó a rascarse la nuca algo que solo hacia cuando sabía que estaba en problemas.

—Uh ¿Rae? Sobre lo que dijiste de "No irse por la borda" debo comentar…— Comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia con un tono de nerviosismo.

Raven abrió por completo su habitación y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el shock debido a la escena que tenía por delante, toda su habitación estaba llena de objetos del día se San Valentín, había osos de peluche gigantes, pétalos de rosa en el suelo, cajas en forma de corazón llenas de dulce en cada una de sus estanterías, tarjetas con corazones y ramos de rosas rojas por doquier.

— La rosa solamente era una quinta parte de todo lo demás— Termino de decir Chico Bestia mientras comenzaba a reír nerviosamente con la esperanza de que el castigo que le impusiera Raven no fuera demasiado doloroso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, terminando esto trabajare en la adaptación y traducción del comic llamado Las Cosas Cambian de la misma autora, la cual es una historia muy buena.


End file.
